Mason Lark
"Why don't you just go on ahead, alright..? I need to think for a bit.." ~ Mason to Kayte Mason was the male tribute from District 6 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games, he was a quiet, shy tribute, who liked to stay out of trouble. He was rather timid, except when he was in training, and he was able to use his staff, he truly felt at peace. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Masons early life, but it is obvious that he was born somewhere in District 6, and he was reaped for the 99th Hunger Games at the age of 16. He had his name put in more times for tesserae to support his family, and he was well known in his District for being very empathetic and kind. As well as the fact that he supported his entire family, almost completely on his own. 99th Hunger Games Mason wasn't exactly a feared tribute, but he was definitely a bit on the shyer side, leaving him kind of overlooked by the other tributes, as well as the capitol. He and Kayte, his district partner, were friends before the games, and he thought of her as a little sister, always trying to protect her, except when he couldn't, such as when she'd get into trouble. Training Mason was only ever seen in the training centre once or twice. Typically practicing with her staff or working in the survival stations with Kayte, and sometimes Megan, from District 12 as well as Penelope, from District 3. Mason might have liked using the staff, but he never really was good at it, and it was his mistake in using a weapon he was barely familiar with. In his private session, he probably showed the game-makers his amateur staff skills and survival skills, he received a 5 as his score. Interview Masons interview was overlooked overall. His interview wasn't special in any way shape or form. He was very bland and didn't give the capitol much to remember him by. He mentioned how he and his family live, and how he would support them, and watch over them in death. The capitol was saddened by his interview. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Mason, on the pedestals, was to the right of the District 8 Female, Veera, and to the left of the District 1 Female, Crystallia. Upon the beginning of the games, he ran to the side of the cornucopia, where he grabbed some bottles of water, almost getting trampled as his district partner, Kayte, who almost dies at the hands of the District 11 Female, Iris, when Kayte knocks over a rack of spears and staffs. Mason grabs a staff and runs around the back of the cornucopia to the other side, where he shoves the District 2 Female, Emerald, into the metal surface of the cornucopia. All seems fine until he feels his knees go weak, and he finds himself on the ground. He could only cry in agony, as the knife that Emerald had thrown, was lodged in his spine, paralyzing and slowly killing him. He managed to stay alive long enough to barely outlive his district partner. Before he finally died. He placed 19th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Mason did not kill any tributes. Popularity * He was disliked for being shy and boring, as the capitol describes him.